


Last Moments

by FaeryMeganChase



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Death, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryMeganChase/pseuds/FaeryMeganChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had done it, he could leave with a clear conscious, she was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moments

Numbness, it cocooned him as he fell back. Blearily he could hear shouting, he closed his eyes. There was nothing more he could do in the world, he had won, but she was gone. Turning his head he looked to the body beside him, darkness edged his vision, he could still see her though, as beautiful in death as in life. He closed his eyes again as a wave of pain washed through him, it was getting harder to breath, with the last of his strength he reached out, blindly feeling for her hand. He grasped it, it was cold, or perhaps it was him? Already he could feel his heart slow as blood continued to pour out of the wound in his side, but it didn’t matter, she wasn’t here, but soon they would be together again. A smile gracing his face he took his last breath, letting the light engulf him.


End file.
